Malevolent Vengeance of a Broken Heart
by xbellaboox
Summary: With Voldemort's return, Malfoy and the death eaters start to band back together. People start to disappear and die. When Hermione witnesses Ron and her boyfriend brutally murdered, someone must pay. But not everything goes to plan thanks to a shaggy dog.
1. Prologue

**Malevolent Vengeance of a Broken Heart.**

Okay I've made a change in this story…originally it was my OC but I decided that Hermione fit this role perfectly.

**Plot: With Voldemort's return, Malfoy and the death eaters start to band back together. People start to disappear and die. Hermione has watched Harry and Ron complete their seventh year at Hogwarts, spending hers studying to be an auror. Everything is going to plan, the horcruxes were being found and the Order of the Phoenix was finally making headway. **

**Things take a turn for the worse when Hermione witnesses Ron and her boyfriend killed brutally. Set on revenge, she disappears.**

**A year later, she returns when she hears Harry is nearly killed and returns to Grimmuald Place to finish her revenge. **

**But not everything goes to plan…Sirius/Hermione eventually.**

**(Sirius Black is NOT going to die, but has been rescued from the veil. I was so upset by this in the book that we are all just going to pretend JK had a momentary slip in judgement, ok? :p)**

**Prologue: **_Game changer._

The stars will cry  
>The blackest tears tonight<br>And this is the moment that I live for  
>I can smell the ocean air<br>And here I am  
>Pouring my heart onto these rooftops<br>Just a ghost to the world

For a second I wish the tide  
>Would swallow every inch of this city<br>As you gasp for air tonight  
>I'd scream this song right in your face<br>If you were here  
>I swear I won't miss a beat<br>Cause I never…  
>Never have before.<p>

_Story of the year – Anthem of our Dying Day._

It had been a particularly beautiful day for a Scottish winter. Transparent rays of sunlight had pierced the shallow clouds like golden fingers, leaving melted snow in their path. The sky had been streaked with red as dusk approached the village and the farmers had taken this as a good sign that tomorrow was to begin with warmth without rain.

As the train pulled into the station from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the crowd was buzzing with excited murmurs at being reunited with their loved ones. It had been a particularly hard year with the return of Lord Voldemort and the constant disappearances of both muggles and wizards alike. It was a time for coming together and being with loved ones but it was also a time of fear. The Wizarding world scoffed at the gossip and put on a brave face. Under the surface, however, the circumstances were eerily similar to the years following Voldemort's demise.

As Hermione watched the train doors slide open with a labored _shink_, she lightly patted the arm of the red-headed women at her side who gave her a watery smile. Her lips lifted up at the side in a small smile as Molly Weasley shuffled impatiently as she waited for her youngest son to arrive. Hermione knew she had missed her son as much as she had missed her best friend.

'Let's get a better view,' she smiled, linking Molly's arm with hers. The older witch grumbled as they edged forward for a closer look and a rush of students pushed past her and craned their necks to search for their families. Hermione felt herself smiling warmly at a mother close to her who, sobbing heartily, embraced her small disgruntled son. She could barely see a tuft of the boy's fiery hair as she squeezed the boy tightly. Hermione caught Molly's hands tearing a tissue into tiny pieces out of the corner of her eye and bit back a laugh. She amused herself with the thought of her itching to embrace her son in such a manner while she searched for the towering red headed boy in the crowd.

A flutter of excitement tickled her stomach as she thought of who would be with him. Briefly closing her eyes she saw his face perfectly, narrowed dark brown eyes and a lopsided grin that made her heart skip a beat. His black hair swept carelessly over his eyes as he smiled just for her. Opening her eyes to the darkening sky, a blond boy with sharp features whom she knew all too well, pushed past her roughly. Her scowl echoed Molly's affronted scoff as her eyes followed the boy's path to his parents. Hermione's frown deepened as she caught sight of the intimidating man who placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

'Manners just like his father,' Molly sniffed but her demeanor changed dramatically as a tall, skinny boy with jet black hair almost walked straight into Hermione. She giggled as the boy caught himself sharply and stammered an apology. He swept his hair out of his face to better see where he was going and suddenly realized who he had walked straight into.

'Hermione!' he smiled and pulled her into a hug. 'How are you?'

Hermione smiled at one of her best friends and took in his pale face and hollow eyes.

'I'm good Harry,' she nodded, pushing her curling locks over her shoulder, 'You look tired.'

Harry's green eyes clouded over and he ran a hand through his forever messy mop of hair. He gave her a half smile and shrugged.

'You know how it is 'Mione.'

Chewing on her bottom lip she nodded and couldn't help but be envious. She would have loved to have finished Hogwarts with her two best friends, but other matters were more important. She knew Harry was working as hard as her to find the horcruxes and prepare himself for battle.

'Harry,' Molly smiled affectionately and drew the boy into a tight hug that rivaled the women still standing to Hermione's side. Molly busied herself with attempting to brush down Harry's hair as he made excuses to depart.

As Hermione giggled and turned her head back to the train she felt the laughter die in her throat. Watching the young man whom she had been through so much, she couldn't help but notice the ever expanding clear distinction between the two boys she had just encountered. _Men,_ she had to correct herself, remembering that Harry was of legal age now. Draco's arrogance and pure duplication of his father's personality could not be more different that Harry's headstrong and obviously overwhelmed persona. She couldn't help but glance at the robe that covered Draco's dark mark. Sweeping her curls out of her face she mentally shook the thought from her head; nothing would ruin her mood today. Beside her, Harry had departed with a swift kiss to Hermione's forehead with a promise to see her soon. It wasn't long before Molly let out an excited giggle and Hermione followed her gaze to a figure striding towards them. Hermione's heart swelled as the figure caught her eye and that lop sided grin spread across his face.

'Blake,' she whispered and pushing past the child who was still being crushed by his mother, she ran to the man she was so enamored with. She felt the troubles of the world leave her as he pulled her into his arms. He let out a low groan and squeezed her tightly against him as she weaved her fingers into his robe.

'I've missed you 'Mione,' he whispered and she smiled into his chest. Pulling away lightly he lightly captured her lips with his and she felt fireworks erupting inside her. This boy could capture her heart with a simple kiss. A delicate but obvious cough came from behind them and Hermione felt a blush creep into her cheeks. Blake pulled away further and placed his arms around Molly's shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

'Hullo Mrs. Weasley,' he smiled with a toothy grin and winked at Hermione as he saw a blush sneak into the older women's face.

'Oh, Molly, please,' she giggled and placed a hand to her chest. Hermione turned into Blake's side as he stepped back, hiding a grin. She knew Molly loved Blake and was almost pleased that she had decided to date him and not Ron so she got to see him on a regular basis. Placing a chaste kiss to her forehead, Blake turned just in time to see a fiery red head push past him playfully and embrace his mother who stood at least two heads shorter than him.

'Oh Ronny,' Molly's bottom lip trembled and she locked her arms around the tall boy's waist as he attempted to console her. He rolled his eyes at Hermione and pulled futilely at his mother's iron grip.

'Cmon mum your embarrassing me,' he hissed and sure enough, a red blush was growing in the boy's cheeks. Shuffling around to face the pair he groaned playfully as he saw Hermione tucked underneath Blake's arm.

'Come on Hermione,' he sighed lightheartedly, 'I'm going to be expected to beat him up if you keep up with this bloody bollocks.'

Hermione pushed him lightly and grinned as Molly scolded his language.

'Don't be ridiculous, Ronald,' his mother grumbled. 'The only thing expected of you is to hurry up and find yourself a nice witch to settle down with before people start asking me if you catch for the other team.'

Ron groaned and his face turned a darker shade as Hermione giggled and corrected the women she was so fond of.

'Bat for the other team, Mrs. Weasley,' she grinned and almost caught a glimpse of a smirk on the old witches face. If Hermione didn't know better she would think the older witch was embarrassing her son on purpose. However, she put on a good ruse and muttered about _new age codswollop_ and _civil unions_ as she pulled her reddening son away.

Blake grinned and pulled the girl back into his side as they began to walk towards the barrier between the stations. Ron decided to push the boy's luggage as he chatted more happily to his mother about his last year at Hogwarts and how Professor McGonagall had promised him a glowing reference to the Auror's department. Hermione did not miss the deep frown on Ron's face as he reminded her mother of Ginny travelling home with Remus Lupin so she could stop by at Grimmauld place to see Harry before returning to the burrow. Smiling, she linked her fingers with Blake's and reveled in how small she felt in his grip. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she smiled up at him. The receding sunset left a halo of light around his ruffled hair and she pressed herself closer as they walked through the barrier.

'This year wasn't the same without you,' Blake pouted as they walked ahead of the Weasleys.

Hermione sighed; she did not want to talk about not completing her seventh year at Hogwarts with him again. He had made it clear he didn't want her to leave to study the ways of an Auror but had tried his best to support her. Her dark gaze narrowed as she caught his and he chuckled, knowing what she was thinking. Releasing her hand, he placed it at the small of her back and brushed her long curls with his knuckles.

'I just missed you is all,' his smile left her weak and she chewed her lip as she studied his perfect features. Almost too perfect, she had once thought. Memorizing each eyelash, each fragment of gold molded into the deep brown of his eyes, the way the light shone on his tanned skin; she could not help but wonder why he was standing here with her. She knew she was pretty but he was an Adonis, something was almost supernatural about his good looks. As she caught a glance of her Ron's red head from the corner of her eye, she felt her heart fit to burst. Her favourite people were back with her, and she was sure as hell not going to let them go.

* * *

><p>The silken sheets of the bed beneath Hermione suddenly seemed cold without the warmth of Blake. She slid from the bed and felt her arms prickle with the cold air as padded across the wooden floor of her now abandoned parents house. A small stab of guilt ripped through her as she remembered the night she oblivated any trace of memory her parents held of her. She pushed the memory aside and sniffed, she did not want to ruin Blake's birthday. Leaning lightly against the doorframe as she reached the bathroom, she couldn't help but smile as she watched the man she loved try to force his dark locks into a perfectly ruffled appearance. His dark gaze caught sight of her in the mirror and he grinned sheepishly. Turning towards her he took her face in his hands kissed her deeply, running his fingertips across her rosy cheek. A slight frown came across his brow as his eyes searched her face and he placed his wrist to her forehead.<p>

'Ok that's it,' he nodded with emphasis as he pushed the hair out of her eyes and took hold of her hand. 'I'm staying home with you, no arguments.'

Blake pulled her lightly back to the bedroom, pushing the sleeves of his dark sweater up as he rearranged the pillows for her. Hermione pulled out of his grasp and crossed her arms,

'Don't make me get back into this Blake Reid,' she said sternly, 'You are going out with Ron and Harry on your birthday, not staying here with me sick in bed.'

Blake ran a hand through his hair, the muscles in his forearm clenched as he turned to her with a sigh. Reaching for her he pouted slightly as she stepped back and shook her head.

'No,' she pointed a finger at the door, 'I'm fine. Go.'

He gave her his lop sided smile and held his hand out for her to take. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her forehead,

'My beautiful, sick girl,' he whispered and she brushed her chest with her hand as she smiled up at him.

'My lucky boy,' she teased and squealed as he picked her up and dropped her lightly onto the silken sheets of her bed. His smile faltered slowly as his chocolate eyes stared into hers and a blush started to creep into her cheeks at the intensity of his gaze. Just as he began to lower his lips to hers, Hermione heard a disgruntled groan that could only belong to one person.

'Can you keep your hands of each other for _five_ minutes,' Ron groaned playfully and tossed a stray pillow at Blake who caught it swiftly.

Blake turned back to Hermione and grazed her knuckles with his lips, 'I won't be long, promise.'

She smiled and turned her gaze to Ron and a very pale looking Harry as Blake picked up his coat from the end of the bed.

Harry threw himself weakly down on her bed and groaned. Ron looked rather pleased with himself as he explained that Harry had caught the same stomach bug that she had.

Blake held back a grin as he watched the sick pair look at each other sympathetically and was glad that at least Harry was here to keep her company. Turning back to Blake, Hermione smiled weakly

'Take care of him, Won won,' she grinned as Ron scowled. He extended his middle finger to her at hearing his hated nickname, courtesy of a heated affair with Lavender Brown. She felt the bed shake lightly as Harry laughed heartily beside her which quickly dissolved into a painful groan.

Blake turned casually towards her and blew her a chaste kiss as he left the bedroom with Ron in tow. She could hear Blake teasing him down the hallway and Ron's scowl as the door slammed shut behind them.

Hermione lay back down, curling around the silken pillow that still held the scent of cinnamon and musk of Blake. Breathing in deeply, the twinkling diamond at her finger caught her eye and she wondered if she could be any happier than in that very moment. She had no idea how long she lay there smiling, finally falling asleep to the rhythmic snores of Harry beside her.

Waking up hours later, Harry was no longer at her side but a ruffled indent in the sheets indicated a recent departure. Her sleep was broken and filled with dreams of dark shapes and screams. Rolling onto her side, Hermione glanced outside the window. The moon was high and bright in the side and she groaned, feeling horrible. The clock outside chimed midnight and she wondered how long it would be until the boys were back.

A loud and erratic knock echoed through the house, making Hermione sit up with a start. Her head pounded with a dizzy rush as she scrambled out of the bed, not bothering to pull anything on over her night gown. Her heart was beating in her throat as fear began to trickle into her conscience. Running across the wooden floorboards towards the front door she almost crashed into a bleary eyed Harry as he came stumbling out of the kitchen. Fear weighed heavily in her stomach as the chiming of the clock echoed throughout the house. Her hands shook as she placed them on the dark wood of the door and caught sight of a figure standing hunched outside the door. Only one figure.

Harry reached her side and their world was thrown upside down as he wrenched the heavy door open. The dark figure was holding themselves up by a shaking arm on the door frame and Hermione felt a bubble of hysteria rise in her throat. The once white frame of Hermione's parents house was now tattooed with a river of ominous red. The figure slumped as Harry attempted to steady them and pull them into the doorway. Hermione stumbled back and her hand gripped the door so tightly that her knuckles were porcelain white. Her breath came in ragged gasps as she shook her head. The figure looked like he was wearing the dark sweater she had earlier tangled her fingers in and his dark hair swept into his face in a perfectly messy way.

Only it could not be who she thought it was.

The gaping cut in his midsection was not there before. The dark blood slowly seeping onto the floor could not be his. The lips she had kissed were never pulled into a pained grimace before. She closed her eyes; this was not real, just another bad dream. Harry was yelling at her but she could not make out the words. Her legs gave way and she slid to the floor, the edge of her thin nightgown slowly turning red. Not until she heard her name pass his lips did she open her eyes, the same lips she had last seen smiling at her.

'No,' she choked as she saw his shaking hand reaching for her.

There was so much blood.

Harry was yelling shakily at her about a healer and suddenly he apparated with a distinctive _pop_. Her fingers were slick with Blake's blood as she tightly wrapped them around his. Tears began to pool in her eyes but she brushed them away, she would not let them blur her vision of him.

'Blake, what?' she whispered, her throat burning as she pressed her hand to the steady flow of red seeping from his chest. His jaw was clenched in pain and his eyes were glassy as he drew his gaze over her face, trying to remember every last part of her.

'Malfoy-' he choked and shook his head as Hermione tried unsuccessfully to stop his bleeding. ''Mione, look at me.'

Hermione choked back a sob as she drew his gaze back to his. 'Ron?' she whispered, the word searing her throat as she saw the small movement of Blake's head, confirming what the lead weight in her chest already knew. She could not breathe as she watched his shallow breaths and ran a shaky hand down his bloodied cheek.

'It will be okay,' she whispered, tears streaming down her face as he gave a low cough. Wiping the blood that ran from his mouth, she felt her heart begin to crumble under his obsidian gaze. Forcing a weak smile, he squeezed her hand lightly as his breaths became shallower.

''Mione,' he sighed so quietly that she had to lean in to hear him. 'I love you.'

Hermione choked on a sob as she curled her fingers into his bloodied jacket and closed her eyes, placing a soft kiss to his warm lips. She did not feel his warm breath on her lips as she pulled back and as she caught sight of his unblinking gaze, she felt the remainder of her heart shatter. She barely heard the voice of Harry and the healer as they returned. Didn't feel her remaining best friend place his hand on her shoulder, or the tears that fell down her face.

She only knew that this was it.

That nothing would ever be the same.

That he was dead.

With a resounding _pop, _Hermione disappeared. Someone was going to pay.

**Well there you go…first part of my new resolved story!**


	2. Cage of Memories

**Malevolent Vengeance of a Broken Heart**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

_Dreams, that's where I have to go__  
><em>_to see your beautiful face anymore__  
><em>_I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio__  
><em>_Hope, hope there's a conversation__  
><em>_where we both admit we had it good but__  
><em>_until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood__  
><em>_And I realize_

_If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine__  
><em>_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind__  
><em>_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two__  
><em>_and finally I'm forced to face the truth__  
><em>_No matter what they say, I'm not over you…_

_Not over you_

**Not over you – Gavin DeGraw**

Chapter One: Cage of Memories

_When someone asks you to describe yourself in one word, most people find it hard to narrow down their strengths, their faults, their interests, past and future into just one word. _

_Had Hermione been asked this question, she would not even stop to consider any other option. Strengths did not bring back the dead; faults are all encompassing and eat you alive. They spiral and create a snowball effect, pulling you under until you can no longer breathe. The past was an animal that was caged so far back in her memory that after a while, you can only adapt to its roars and attempts of escape. The future was an empty shell that only held one path. _

_Revenge. _

_When there is nothing but anger and bitterness locked inside, there is no room for anything else. All other thoughts and memories suffocate under the heat of its fury and leave nothing but battered armor behind. The dark depths of her eyes echoed the one word that perfectly described the broken girl._

_Hollow._

_One year later…_

Present Day: 14th June 1998

It was hard to hide this time of year. The trees had all but shaken their summer leaves, rivers of gold and orange now scattered the ground. It was especially hard to disappear at a graveyard, where only gravestones offered coverage and that was out of the question. Even worse was the vast amount of eyes searching for loved ones through the weathered headstones as they gathered in mourning.

Hermione knew all too well that searching eyes had stopped looking for her. All but one pair.

Harry would often visit the gravesites of his former friends, where she would place herself out of his sight. He uttered words that made it hard for her to breathe, but she would stay until he would shuffle back home. She loved to see him, loved to hear his voice and sometimes she would close her eyes and pretend that he was happy; that they were all happy.

Crouching down by a black marble headstone, Hermione brushed dew off the glistening stone and her breath caught in her throat like always.

_Blake Reid_

_14__th__ June 1974 -14__th__ June 1997_

_Much loved brother, son and friend._

Blurred memories seeped through the heavy cage in the back of Hermione's mind and she clenched her jaw in warning. After a long and excruciating year, the shattered fragments of her heart were still so broken. Nestled in the long, damp grass she leant forward to gently place her lips on the cold stone. Her bottom lip trembled and she pulled away, forcing a smile.

'Hey stranger,' she whispered, a small tremor in her words. 'Sorry I haven't been round for a while.'

Tracing his name with shaking fingertips, she swallowed hard against the scream forever building in her throat. She placed the pink rose on the headstone and felt her throat swell.

_Their fingers fit perfectly as they linked together. His smile sent shivers down her spine as he winked at her under his dark mass of hair._

_Pulling a pink rose from behind his back, he twirled it between his fingertips and gazed at her out of the corner of his eyes. _

'_For you.'_

Hermione gasped against the cold air and clenched her fists tightly. She could not let the memories escape.

'I'm doing okay,' she drabbled, hoping to convince the ghost forever in her heart. She told him about the weather, what color the sunrise was and how she hoped he was looking after a particular fiery red head. Anything to avoid talking about herself, for she knew he would be ashamed of her. She could almost hear his stern voice and closed her eyes to the sound. Hysteria began to rise in her throat as she tried to picture his face. It would hurt, but she needed to know she still remembered every line, every perfect curve of his face. Scrambling in the pocket of her thick jacket she pulled out the only photo she had of him. Running her finger lightly over his face, she felt herself relax. He was still there, grinning sheepishly up at her as he kissed her cheek beside him. Ron still has the same disgruntled expression on his handsome face as he witnessed the couple kissing and Harry smiled knowingly up at her from the worn photograph.

Folding the photo back into her pocket she placed her palms on the stone and stood quietly. She knew they would be here soon.

'I'll see you soon,' she whispered, 'Happy birthday.'

Blowing a kiss to him as she turned away she clenched her jaw harder against the threatening tears. She had not cried since the night Blake had died in her arms. She would not give the death eaters that satisfaction of weakness. Striding through the long grass, her woolen leggings becoming increasingly wet with dew, she knew she had to hurry. Ron's headstone was not far from Blake's and she wanted to see him before she was forced to hide. Placing her hand on the tree that shaded his grave in the summer months, she ran her eyes down the equally black stone. Opening her mouth to greet him, her words died in her throat as she heard voices behind her. Turning abruptly she realized people were starting to gather for Ron's service. She turned to run before they spotted her and planted herself firmly behind a large oak. From here she would have to strain to hear the service but she didn't care. Glancing briefly out from behind the tree as more people started to gather around, she spotted Harry and smiled softly. Relaxing slightly, she leaned against the damp wood and stepped forward to get a better view.

A crack resounded through the air as her foot broke through a fallen branch and she whipped around quickly, her heart racing. Listening to the blood pound in her ears, she took in a deep breath. Shaking her head at her paranoia, she slowly peeked around the tree again. Surely no one would suspect a sound to be out of place in a forest set grave yard. She saw Harry chatting quietly with Ron's father, Arthur, and let out a long sigh. Nobody would see her, just like every time. Her eyes began to scan the crowd and she chewed her lip as she wondered how long she would be able to stay away for. _They_ would be expecting her. Her eyes closed as she felt bile rise in her throat at the thought of what she had to return to.

When she heard someone begin to talk loudly she opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of steely grey eyes of a figure now standing beside Harry. It took her a moment to realize that Sirius Black was looking straight at her before she caught herself and disappeared from view.

Cursing herself she glanced around for an escape. She could apparate, but the sound would surely raise suspicion. She would have to risk it.

Calming herself by taking a few breaths she needed to relax so she didn't splinch herself. As she took a last deep breath she felt a wet tongue run over her hand. Opening her mouth in a silent scream, her eyes flew open and she swallowed a strangled cry.

Sitting in front of her was a very big, very shaggy, black dog. Its tongue was lolling out the side of its mouth, very sharp teeth on display. As she placed a hand over her heart she watched the dog cock its head to the side. Without thinking, she reached her hand out to Sirius and he padded the few steps towards her and pushed his snout into her hand.

'You silly mutt,' she whispered angrily, 'You scared the life out of me.'

If dogs could smile, she would have sworn Sirius was grinning up at her. Losing patience she pushed the dog's head lightly back towards the gravesite and attempted to shoo him away. However, she was not expecting a low growl to emit from the throat of the now intimidating man and she was reminded forcefully that he was an escaped convict. Backing up against the tree, he watched her swallow loudly and reach for her wand in her pocket. In the process, the photo in her pocket fluttered beneath the dog's growling figure. Before Hermione realized what had happened, the dog looked down at the photo and stopped growling at once. Frowning she shook her head, wondering how furious her best friend's godfather would have been when he heard about her new alliance. Holding out her wand with a shaking hand she kept a wary eye on the temperamental animal.

'Accio photo,' she whispered and caught the fluttering memory in the air. Smirking at him she held out the wand again just as he let out a loud bark.

'Silencio,' she flicked her wand and poked her tongue out, closing her eyes to apparate away from him. Before she could even consider where she wanted to apparate to she felt a searing pain through her forearm as Sirius sunk his teeth into her skin and pulled her to the ground.

'You dim-witted-!' she started and slapped a hand on the dog's snout, forcing him to let her arm go. It was too late. As she pulled herself up slowly, all eyes were on her. She swallowed against the lump in her throat as the traitorous dog trotted away and Harry's eyes locked with hers for the first time in a year.

'Hermione?' he called quietly, not sure if he should believe the hardened girl before him. She clenched her jaw and forced herself to turn away from him, a loud _pop_ the only proof that she left behind.

Throwing her jacket hard against the wall of the small room of The Leaky Cauldron, she swore loudly and pushed her palm into her forehead in frustration.

'Fucking Black!' she swore uncharacteristically and let out an irritated breath as she reached for the amber liquid from the table beside the unmade bed. Falling heavily onto a rickety chair, she leant her head back and hit it lightly against the wall behind her a few times, muttering a string of curses and squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

Taking a long drink from the bottle, she cringed slightly as the usually unbearable liquid traced a burning trail down her throat. It had become her only solace in the last year.

There was no mistaking the look of recognition in Harry's eyes. It was not, however, an emotion mixed with joy. It was bittersweet sadness. She knew the Order would have heard of her antics over the past year and could hardly imagine how they would have taken the news. Innocent bookworm Hermione conversing with the very people that killed her boyfriend, her best friend. The golden trio broken by suspected treason. Perhaps the dark rings around Harry's eyes resulted from her. As she ran a fingertip around the neck of the bottle to catch a stray amber trail, she chewed worriedly on her lip. That night so long ago, he had lost both of his best friends. As she lifted the bottle to her lips again, she realized she would have to be more careful from now on.

Before she could decide on her next move, a rapid tapping came from the window beside her. As Hermione's dark gaze travelled down the length of the snowy white bird her heart began to beat rapidly. The parchment at the owl's leg was glowing white against the red ribbon that held it in place.

_Nobody knew she was here._ Hermione shuddered to think what her new _friends_ would think if she were found attending Ron's service.

With shaking fingers she pulled the latch of the window open and swallowed loudly as the owl stuck out its leg importantly. Pulling the soft ribbon away from the bird's leg, Hermione held the small roll of yellowing parchment in her porcelain palm. The bird's wings taking off made her jump slightly and she fumbled to close the window, though she didn't know why she bothered. A window would not stop anyone from breaking in.

_A darkened face could be seen outside the clouded window. A slumped figure. Only one…_

With trembling fingers she gripped the amber bottle and drank until she could no longer breathe. A mixture between a sob and a gasp escaped her throat as she placed the now half empty bottle on the table beside the ominous letter. She could not put it off any longer and with a now hazy gaze, she began to read the somewhat familiar loopy scrawl.

_Hermione,_

_Harry has taken a turn for the worse and is asking for only you. There is not much time._

_You know where to find me._

_Remus Lupin._

**Reviews are appreciated but not necessary x**


	3. Unwelcome Guest

**Malevolent Vengeance of a Broken Heart**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except my own characters…Enjoy x**

_If I could turn back the hands of time__  
><em>_I swear I never would've crossed that line__  
><em>_I should of kept it between us_

_I hate that I let you down__  
><em>_And I feel so bad about it__  
><em>_I guess karma comes back around__  
><em>_'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, _

_And I hate that I made you think__  
><em>_That the trust we had is broken__  
><em>_So don't tell me you can't forgive me__  
><em>_'Cause nobody's perfect_

_**Jessie J - Nobody's Perfect**_

_Screams could be heard echoing around the menacing shadowy walls of the place she had become so familiar with. How long had she been here for? How many times had she listened to incessant screams before she realized they were her own? Deep beneath the manor she had stayed, waiting for the sound of the rusty keys scraping through the heavy metal of the doors. Day after day they had come; she could not even remember her own name before she passed out from the pain of their torture. _

_When she had let herself be caught by the nauseating hooded figures, she had expected pain. She had expected hurt and malice. She had not expected to be lingering on the brink of death only to be brought back to start all over again._

_Even in her sleep she would not escape them. Her nightmares made sure of that._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>Unwelcome Guest

A sudden icy wind whipped through the darkening sky, stirring the autumn leaves into a spiraling twist of gold. An eerie silence had fallen over the street residing deep within London. The lampposts flickered and faltered; not even the moon gave any solace to the darkness as it hid behind a rumbling cloud. The residents inside number 11 Grimmauld Place were just extinguishing their lamps and retiring to bed as the occupants of number 13 sat blissfully unaware of their unknown neighbours.

The loud _pop_ was like a gunshot in the night, barely stirred anyone in their houses. This was Muggle London after all and the only person who knew the source of the sound felt a tightening in his chest as he stood out from the shadows of an alleyway. He knew that sound was not one of a gun, nor a car back firing; but from a witch. One particular witch who had apparated outside of the hidden House of Black, rather than on the door step like the other occupants. As Remus Lupin took in the appearance of his once student, he let out a quiet sigh. Her dark curls were wild around her shoulders and her pale hands gripped a piece of parchment so tightly that he could almost hear it tearing. Her once rich chocolate eyes were now a somber black as she considered her next move.

_This was not going to be pleasant._

She was nothing like he remembered her to be. The renown know-it-all, blushing bookworm was now a hardened, tortured - _and he hated to say it –_ traitor. Swallowing the bitter taste in his mouth at what she had become, he stepped forward as her eyes snapped to his. Glancing into those blackened orbs he once again tried to understand how she could betray the Order to the very murderers whom _killed_ two people she loved dearly.

Mentally shaking himself, he walked slowly towards the weary girl; this was about Harry. He could not let personal feelings get in the way. Glancing away from the werewolf, Hermione blinked rapidly and clenched the letter in her frozen fingers. The wind whipped around them both and she wished he would say something, _anything_. As she turned her gaze back to him, she clenched her jaw at the familiar emotion of disappointment as it crossed his features briefly. Standing frozen, she yearned for him to comfort her, to tell her he wasn't terrified of taking her into the House of Black. But she knew, as Remus gazed between the two darkened houses, that no one knew he had told her about Harry.

'Before we go inside-'he started but seemed to stumble on his words. Clearing his throat he stared at the girl who looked, simply put, terrified. He wondered whether it was because her best friend was in critical condition inside, or from the other people she knew would be at his bedside.

'A lot of people are angry, Hermione,' his voice came out harsh and he attempted to soften it as he saw the glassy film cover her widened eyes. 'Harry is very sick, we must hurry.'

Nodding once, she watched as Remus turned from her and walked almost in slow motion towards the two houses. As her feet followed him of their own accord, her body screamed at her to turn back, to run. She could not see another one of her friends die. Could not smell the blood on her hands. She did not need another pair of unmoving eyes to play across her eyelids every time she blinked.

Just as her steps faltered, the man in front of her held out his hand. She felt her lip tremble as it sunk in how much things had changed. She knew in her heart that they would have warded the house against her entering, but having it thrown in her face was like the knife in her heart twisting painfully. Her fingers trembled as she reached out her hand and saw Remus blush in the darkness.

'Your wand,' he barely whispered and the knife twisted impossibly further. She felt it sear her burning lungs and struggled to breathe as she looked up at him with swimming eyes. The thought of entering this house with no defenses felt horribly like throwing herself to the lions. As she swallowed deeply against the bile in her throat, she pulled the thin vine wood from her jacket and handed it reluctantly to the still hesitant man before her. She knew she had no choice if she wanted to see Harry. Taking in a deep breath, she could not help but notice the flicker of a grimace pass his face as she placed her palm in his. She thought she had hardened herself to the constant disapproval of everyone she knew, but this was a whole new ball game.

From out of no space at all, a dark and almost supernatural house began to form between number 11 and number 13. The houses on either side went unnoticed as the house she had known so well was pushed into sight. The House of Black squeezed impossibly into the narrow gap and stood tall and ever the same before her. Remus pulled her forward lightly and as they reach the crumbling steps he dropped her hand like a burning hot coal. Pulling her fingers back into her chest she felt the searing heat of rejection as he pushed open the creaking great door. Chewing lightly on her bottom lip to stop it from wavering, she knew there was only more to come.

The blast of heat that hit her as she entered the muted hallway did nothing to quell the ice in her heart. The once short hallway felt a mile long and Hermione found herself placing a hand at the dark wallpaper to steady herself. Her fingers itched as she watched her wand hang loosely in Remus' fingertips. It would not take much for her to take it, but would undoubtedly lead to a one way ticket back out the door. As they neared the bustling kitchen, this alternative did not sound so horrible to Hermione. Recognizing the somber tone of the voices, however, she was reminded forcefully of the reason why she was here.

_Harry._

Her breath quickened as Remus held up a hand at the end of the hallway and she could see a thin sheen across his forehead. She saw him visibly swallow and she knew he was as nervous as she was. Placing his hand on the deep wood of the door, Hermione placed a hand at his scarred forearm. Feeling the muscles flicker beneath her fingers she pulled black slightly. She tried to push back the hurt that crossed her face, but by the pity that had entered Remus' wizened eyes; she knew she wasn't completely successful.

'Thank you, Remus,' she chewed her bottom lip, her voice barely a whisper. 'I know you are risking a lot.'

He looked torn as his hand stilled on the kitchen door, waiting to lead her into her own personal hell. Frowning slightly, he struggled to understand this girl who used to know so well. He had been prepared for her hard appearance, empty eyes to match her empty soul. What he was not prepared for was the polite innocence that still shrouded her in quiet resonance. He hadn't even expected her to show, let alone hand over her wand without the slightest hesitation. It had been easy to spite Hermione when he had heard the whispers, listened to the angry voices of the Order. Standing in the hallway, dim light from the lamps flickering across the girl's terrified face; he felt his heart squeeze. Wide eyed with a trembling bottom lip, she looked like a scared little girl and this threw his view of her into disarray. He didn't like it and reminded himself of whom she had decided to become.

Nodding once to her, he forced himself to turn away and push delicately through the heavy door. The wood creaked in process and Hermione felt the sound tear through her like the icy wind. Before she could step in after him a loud scream echoed through the hallway. Hermione cringed as she recognized the screeching tone.

_Here we go, _she felt in her pocket for her wand to shut the curtains back over Sirius' mother's portrait before she realized that Remus held it firmly in his grip. Surely enough, the screech echoed down the length of the house and before Remus could pull the drapes closed, several people came running into the corridor. The devilish women in the picture stopped her incessant howling long enough to glance at the room's occupants.

'Filth! Traitor!' she began singling out whoever stood behind Hermione before she caught sight of the trembling girl. 'And YOU!' her eyes almost bulged out of her head as Hermione prepared herself for the onset of insults.

_Just perfect._

'How can it be that the only _superior_ breed in my house is a filthy mud-blood!' the woman was almost frothing at the mouth as she scrutinized her with wild eyes. Hermione's blood ran cold. _Did she just say what I think she said?_ Remus tried vainly to force the moldy cover over the fanatical picture as she carried on her rant.

'At least this _filth_ is trying to compensate for her disgusting blood by serving the dark lord,' the woman sneered and laughed bitterly, 'Came to your senses after all deary.'

The decaying drapes were finally closed; the silence remaining was almost worse than her screeches. Hermione felt like a hundred eyes were dissecting her and wondered if they could hear the rapid pounding of her broken heart. Hearing the _approval_ of the women that Sirius hated more than anything was like a steel knife in her throat. The notoriously savage supporter of Lord Voldemort, praising _her_ for serving him. Remembering her words made Hermione's stomach churn and she turned slowly to face the inevitable fury behind her.

However, as she looked into the eyes of Nymphadora Tonks and Fred Weasley she did not see anger. Hermione felt her hands begin to shake as a wave of fear crossed her old friend's faces. _No, no, no_, she prayed silently as Tonks stumbled back slightly. Anger she could handle, not panic. Hermione clenched her jaw tightly to stop from calling out to her as she disappeared from view and watched as Fred looked at Remus like he had just appeared from nowhere.

'Are you mad?' Fred stammered and Remus cleared his throat awkwardly as he seemed to reconsider his choice to bring her here. Hermione reminded herself of what she had become as she caught herself wanting to reassure Fred that there was nothing to fear.

'I've taken her wand,' Remus muttered, more to reassure himself, Hermione was sure.

'Mum's going to blow her nut,' the red headed boy almost looked fearful as he looked briefly at the girl who held a face of stone. Hermione almost welcomed the screaming of Molly Weasley instead of the shameful glances from the two men before her. Tonks hadn't said a word to her, rather ran from the unwelcome guest. When Remus did not reply, Fred shook his head and disappeared into the kitchen. Remus held the door open for her, carefully avoiding her gaze as she stepped past him. Breathing in deeply and closing her eyes, she let herself take in the familiar kitchen for a moment; happier memories playing across her eyelids.

'Fred?' a shrill voice called from the longue and the boy looked at Remus with a loud swallow. Those dark glassy eyes replaced the happy memories behind Hermione's eyelids as she was thrown back into reality by a glass shattering.

'Accio wand,' Remus' weary voice called just as Molly Weasley ripped her wand from her side, fury radiating from the very tips of her flaming hair. The woman looked fit to burst and opened and closed her mouth in disbelief. She had been picturing this in her mind for a year. Imagining the things she would say to this stony-faced girl that she used to consider her own daughter. As the drained young woman stood before her now, she could not utter a single word.

'Molly,' Remus warned and placed a hand on her shaking arm. The older woman's fiery gaze travelled ever so slowly up to the werewolf who all but cringed under the heat of her gaze.

'_How dare you,_' she spat brutally and her red hair seemed to crackle with electricity as she turned to Remus. 'How DARE you bring her here!'

Her screech was a similar pitch to Sirius' mother and Hermione glanced briefly at Fred who had turned a muted shade of white. Hermione barely heard Remus explain the situation to Molly over her screams and as a rosy blush broke out on her face she was reminded forcefully of Ron. A stabbing pain rippled through her chest and she felt herself snap. Harry was lying critically hurt somewhere close by and here they were arguing about whether Harry's wishes to see her even mattered. Her hardened temper which had developed rapidly over the last year suddenly began to make her fingertips tingle. Striding forwards she came face to face with Molly who looked as though she wasn't sure whether she wanted to throttle her or Remus.

'Look Molly,' she grated out between her clenched teeth, 'I'm not here to hurt anybody. Harry is asking for me and you will not stop me seeing him.'

Molly became impossibly redder at the warning and could not string together a coherent retort over the fury shaking her to her bones. Pushing past her lightly, Hermione felt her cringe in what she knew would be disgust at being touched by a traitor. That word rang out clearly in her head as she heard Molly finally call out a response as Hermione began to ascend the stairs.

'Just wait until Sirius gets back,' she muttered almost triumphantly and Hermione stopped briefly, a small smile playing on her lips.

'I'm glad your contempt for me has finally given you and Sirius something to agree on,' she called over her shoulder to a livid Molly and continued up to which she knew was –_or used to be- _Harry's room.

Dim light was flickering from behind the partially closed door as she reached the end of the hallway. Now that she was here, she wasn't really sure what she would say. Wasn't sure she could handle what was behind the door.

_There was so much blood._

_Her fingers were slick with blood as she tightly wrapped them around his._

A shaking palm came to rest on the wall in front of her and she turned roughly away from the door to walk straight into a surprised Remus. Her breath came in rapid gasps as she pulled forcibly away from him and placed a shaking hand over her eyes.

_She did not feel his warm breath on her lips as she pulled back and caught sight of his unblinking gaze._

'I can't do this,' she choked out and tried to push past Remus to leave but a hard grip on her forearm stopped her. His hardened eyes glanced over her before he pulled her back by the door.

'This is not about you anymore,' he almost growled as he berated her. 'Just because you are unwelcome to everybody else here does not give you the right to walk away from him. The boy has been hurt badly and may never fully recover.'

Hermione was shaking near uncontrollably and she had to strain to hear the werewolf's scolding over her racing heart.

''Mione?' a weak voice called out from the depths of the bedroom and she had to place a hand over her mouth to force back the ragged cry desperately trying to escape.

_Forcing a weak smile, he squeezed her hand lightly as his breaths became shallower. _

''_Mione,' he sighed so quietly that she had to lean in to hear him. 'I love you.'_

Remus watched the broken girl with a heavy heart as realization hit him. As Hermione gripped her sweater above her heart with a grimace, he knew there was more to this than he had first thought. She wasn't scared of being unwelcome. She was scared of seeing another friend die in her arms. His grip softened on her arm and he wondered how a supporter of Voldemort could show such compassion. He frowned as a thought crossed his mind briefly.

_No_, he cursed himself as he watched the girl squeeze her eyes tightly shut, _now was not the time to discuss this._

He heard Harry call her name again and the sound of someone cooing reassuring words to him from behind the door.

'She's not coming, Harry,' a feminine voice said sadly, 'But I'm here.'

Hermione's bottom lip trembled and she turned her gaze to the opening in the door. She knew what she had to do. She could not lose anyone else. A broken sigh escaped her lips as she stepped cautiously into the muted bedroom. As she suspected, she was not prepared for what lay before her.

Hermione barely noticed Ginny Weasley scramble to her feet, an angry red already seeping into her cheeks as Remus shook his head furiously at her. She did, however, feel the stinging slap that echoed around the otherwise silent room. A torturous glance to the young red head was all Hermione offered as she turned her gaze back to the boy she barely recognized. Her body felt numb as a brief vision fluttered before her eyes.

_A hateful sneer was barely visible on the man's face through her swollen eyes as another heavy blow snapped her head around so hard that she heard the bone in her jaw crack._

Ginny's words fell on deaf ears as Remus struggled to pull her from the room and Hermione took a hesitant step towards her black haired friend, not letting the vision perturb her. His face was the color of his pale sheets; his emerald eyes now a murky olive in their sunken sockets. A fiery spiral tightened her chest as he offered her a weak smile. A rasping sob escaped her throat as she fought to keep her emotions at bay as she reached his side. A racking cough turned even Ginny silent and Hermione placed a trembling hand on his chest in a gesture of comfort. Her legs would no longer hold her as she watched the emancipated boy struggle to regulate his breathing again and she sank to the floor beside the low-set bed.

'Don't touch him!' she heard a foggy voice scream at her before a muffled _silencio_ was casted and all that was left was Harry's breathing. His perceptive gaze watched her knowingly and she gave him a watery smile.

'I knew you'd come,' he rasped, his voice heavy with exhaustion. She picked up a damp cloth on the table beside the bed and proceeded to softly place the coolness at his burning forehead. She did not reply, and for a few minutes they stayed silent, reveling in each other's company. She knew he was probably tolerating her presence due to some kind of delirium, but she could not bring herself to care. He wanted her beside him and that's all that mattered. A heavy sigh brought Harry's attention back to her and he frowned slightly.

'You don't look so good,' he smiled softly as he realized the irony of his words. She let out a mixture between a sob and a giggle as she stared at the young man before her.

'I've missed you,' she whispered before she could stop herself and she saw a small trickle escape down Harry's pale cheek. Her bottom lip trembled uncontrollably and she wiped it away with her thumb.

''Mione,' he started but she shook her head quickly, knowing he wanted to talk about what she had been doing. Turning the cloth over, she placed a swift kiss to the now cooling forehead of her remaining best friend. _Former best friend,_ she had to remind herself. It was with that thought that she began to stand slowly but a soft, trembling hand gripped hers.

'Please-'he choked and his excruciating cough caused a deep ache within her bones. Sitting on the edge of the bed she squeezed his hand lightly and ran her shaking fingertips along his cheek.

'I'm here,' she barely whispered and he watched her with determined eyes.

'Stay.'

Hermione frowned and glanced briefly at the door, but nobody was there. Nodding her head she turned back to her sick friend,

'Okay I will for a few more minutes-'she began but Harry shook his head furiously and she was terrified he would make himself sicker so she waited for his response.

'No, stay,' he repeated slowly and his request began to dawn on Hermione. Her eyes flickered across his gaze as she wondered how much sense he thought he was making.

'Come back to the Order,' he begged and she chewed her lip nervously as she wondered how she would get out of this one. It was all good and well telling Molly to sod off and mind her own business, but not Harry. Harry was _her_ business.

His face paled impossibly further as he urged her to understand. Hermione panicked as she recognized Harry's stubborn temper begin to surface and knew she had to calm him before he hurt himself.

'I just don't understand why you left me, why you left _us,_' he continued agonizingly and she felt her resolve crumble as she realized the true extent of what she had done to Harry.

'Blake and _Ron_,' he carried on, oblivious of the tears swimming in her eyes as she battled inwardly with herself. 'Did they mean nothing to-'

'Stop,' Hermione demanded and Harry finally looked into her eyes. 'I have not betrayed you Harry.'

The boy's breathing was still heavy and he looked ready to argue so she continued, slowly. She wasn't sure how he was going to take her news. Or why she felt compelled to tell him after all this time.

'I am gathering information on the death eaters,' she said simply, reassuring herself that this was at least partly true. Harry did not need to know the rest. Her words seemed to dumbfound him and he looked disbelievingly at her. She knew she had broken his trust but it still hurt more than she could express to see him doubt her.

Pulling up the heavy arm of her jacket, she showed him the untainted pale skin of her forearm, contradicting what she was sure was a suspicion of the entire Order.

'But-'Harry started and looked to her for an explanation. One that she was not ready to give, so she morphed the truth slightly.

'I provide certain people with names, dates, meetings in addition to Snape's information,' she was reluctant to tell him anymore for fear of putting him in even more danger. 'I'm in a different side to it than Snape. Deeper infact,' she cringed as she thought of exactly how deep as Lucius Malfoy's face crept into her mind. Shaking it from her thoughts she looked back to Harry who seemed to be piecing it all together and suddenly he frowned.

'How could you put yourself in such danger Hermione,' he scolded. 'And why didn't you tell me? Here I am thinking you're out there bloody telling them all about the Order-'

Hermione realized he was getting worked up again so she explained further, 'No one can know about this Harry. It will put people in unnecessary danger.'

'But _you're_ in danger!' Harry all but cried and she growled at him to pull his head in. Suddenly he looked at her as though he had just realized who she was.

'Hermione,' the crease in his brow deepened. 'I don't care how you do it, but I need you back here.'

She stiffened under Harry's deep jade glare and chewed her lip nervously. She had no idea how to break it to him that her path was set.

'I can't watch another one of my friend's die,' he choked and turned his head away from her as glassy tears travelled down his porcelain cheeks. Hermione watched the boy despairingly as she realized he was in the exact same situation as her. They had both lost some of their best friends and were both terrified of having to go through the gut-wrenching pain again. Finally realizing why Harry had asked her here, she squeezed his hand again lightly to reassure him she was still there with him. She would not put him through that again.

'Harry,' she whispered, but he did not move, 'Are you going to die?'

Her hands started to tremble as she prepared herself for his response and bit back a sob as he turned his tired gaze back to hers. Shaking his head slowly he knew her tortured heart was feeling the same emotions as his in that very moment.

'Snape says I'm through the worst of it,' he looked directly at her as she visibly relaxed. Lacing his fingers with hers, he coughed lightly and told her the story of how a run in with Bellatrix Lestrange had left him fighting for his life. The anecdote was coal to the burning fire in Hermione's heart and she struggled for composure.

_She was next._

She had to tear her thoughts away from her next plan of action as she heard Harry tell her how he was slowly on the mend.

'I wonder what a normal life is like Hermione,' Harry sighed with a sad smile which Hermione returned.

'Remind me what that is again?' she reveled in hearing Harry chuckle lightly beside her before turning serious again.

'You'll stay?' he asked, a hopeful expression plastered on his pallid face. She looked from his sunken eyes to their interlaced fingers and somehow, she knew she would.

'I'll be right here with you,' she barely whispered and offered him a grim smile. Harry finally closed his worn out eyes with a peaceful composure reassuring her that she was doing the right thing.

Stepping quietly out of the room, she pulled the door shut mutely. As she stepped chest first into a warm figure, she couldn't suppress a surprised gasp as two strong hands put her back on balance.

The puzzling gaze that met her eyes was one she did not want to see standing outside Harry's room. As her eyes travelled along the pale scars on the werewolf's face, she felt her stomach drop as she recalled his enhanced senses.

'H-how long have you been standing there?' she attempted to ask innocently, fearing she already knew the answer. The soft, pitiful look he gave her confirmed his eavesdropping.

'Those tip-offs that Kingsley has been getting?' he asked slowly, knowing she would discern the topic of conversation. 'The bodies of the six death eaters that have been found outside the ministry?'

She shrunk back further into the corridor as her breath caught in her throat. _He knew too much._

'No.' She shook her head truthfully, _it was not __**all**__ her. _But Remus was not to be fooled any longer. He ran a hand through his sandy hair and shook his head wryly as he watched her. She swallowed loudly as he neared her and grabbed her arms with not a hint of hesitation.

'You silly, reckless, brave girl,' he couldn't help but smile at her and Hermione saw a much younger man in the twinkling depths of his eyes. 'I have an idea about how you can stay-'he began but a deafening crash resonated through the hallway and a furious male voice could be heard entering the house. As the crashing became louder and the cursing more discernable, Remus and Hermione looked at each other with wide eyes.

'What the _fuck_ does she think she's doing?' Hermione heard a terrifyingly familiar tone at the bottom of the stairs and she could not help but stumble backwards as the towering figure of Sirius Black came into view.

Hermione had seen angry and she had seen loathing, but nothing compared to the look of pure and blatant fury that resonated from the growling man that strode towards her. The sight of his wand in his heavily clenched fist reminded her forcefully that she did not have her own. Remus was obviously thinking along the same lines because he turned around to stand in front of her muttering ever so quietly something about a _wand_ and _downstairs_. She tried to be grateful for Remus for standing in front of her to protect her, but as she saw the lithe outline of the bulging muscles of Sirius' arms as he stormed down the hallway, she heard herself whimper. As he drew closer, his features were highlighted by the glow of the lamp in Harry's room and she pressed herself tightly to the wall at the sight of his sharp teeth on display through his malicious smile.

'Come out and play, little girl.'

**Mmm I love Sirius! **


	4. Settling Scores

**Malevolent Vengeance of a Broken Heart**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

Thanks for the reviews guys :) I love hearing your praises and thoughts. In reply to Sirius being so angry, I figure his fiery temper is just as bad, if not worse, than Molly's. Remember that a death eater sent him behind the veil and just recently put his godson into critical condition and Remus has allowed another (who he believes to be) death eater, into his own house without permission. Not only that, but Sirius returns to find Remus trying to protect her of all things. He used to feel useless to the Order and hates anything to do with Voldemort's supporters. So when he returns home to find one standing in his hallway, probably assuming that she will finish Harry off, he understandably snaps. I think it's safe to say Molly was so angry she was distraught - beyond being able to voice her anger at Hermione. It's not a competition of anger; more how each character deals with it is what I'm trying to get across. Everyone deals with grief differently. There is no bringing Ron back, but Sirius' godson is still, barely, alive. Sorry for the rant! I hope this makes sense to you as much as it does in my twisted little imagination! Xx

Plus...I think an angry Sirius is a sexy Sirius!

_I'll be courageous if you can pretend that you've forgiven me…_

_Can you believe what a year it's been__  
><em>_Are you still the same?_

_I know I let you down__  
><em>_Again and again__  
><em>_I know I never really treated you right__  
><em>_I've paid the price…__  
><em>_I'm still paying for it every day._

_Because I don't know you anymore__  
><em>_I don't recognize this place_

_We don't talk much anymore__  
><em>_We keep running from the pain._

_But what I wouldn't give to see your face again._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: <strong>Settling Scores

_As he drew closer, his features were highlighted by the glow of the lamp in Harry's room and she pressed herself tightly to the wall at the sight of his sharp teeth on display through his malicious smile._

_'Come out and play, little girl.'_

Hermione felt her throat tighten threateningly as those words trailed off his tongue in a deep growl. The last time she had been called _little girl,_ it was spoken by her father in a loving endearment. This however, was nothing short of a patronizing threat. As she took in his heaving chest beneath the thin black t-shirt, she swallowed another terrified whimper. The seething man before her looked to Remus briefly, as if calculating how much of a nuisance the obstacle would be. A muscle in his jaw flickered ominously as he watched his best friend standing guard in front of the _traitor_. Sirius could not even bring himself to think her name as his slate coloured gaze took in the wide eyed girl trying to blend into the wall behind her.

_Good_, he thought bitterly. _She should be scared for trying to finish Harry off. _

As this thought flashed through his head, his heart caught in his throat. Sirius pushed the door to Harry's bedroom open so forcefully that a scattering of dust fluttered to the floor from the ancient ceiling. The slumbering boy did not wake, but rolled over, murmuring low under his breath. The relief that flooded through his very soul was short lived as he heard Remus' almost trembling voice behind him. A low snarl ripped through his throat as he turned sharply back to the treacherous pair who retreated hopelessly backwards; Hermione's back already hard against the dark wood. Sirius saw the werewolf visibly swallow and betrayal ripped through him. He had let that fucking _death eater_ into his house. Putting not only the terrified and furious occupants downstairs in danger; but _Harry too._ Sirius' eyes narrowed as he considered the man before him in a different light. How ironic that the hardened criminal was protecting the one chance they had against Voldemort, while the two people he had considered most trustworthy were shaking before him; reeking of guilt.

'Sirius, let me explain-'Remus began in what he hoped was a calm voice but was shoved hard away from Hermione into the door on the opposite side of Harry's room. A squeak bubbled in Hermione's throat as she saw the snarling man's fingers clenched dangerously in Remus' robes. Sirius' dark hair had been tied back in a dark ribbon but in his anger, several wisps had fallen gracefully into his face, making the ribbon almost pointless. The ebony strands hid his scowling face from her view, and for this Hermione was grateful. The expressions he had thrown her way were enough to make her heart stop voluntarily. She had been tortured and hurt beyond repair but the vision of the man before her was devastating. Seeing her effect on the people she loved hurt more than any whip or fist. The only sound she could hear was Sirius' heavy breathing and as she glanced at Remus' pallid face, she knew this was her chance to escape. Sure, he would have a hard word with Remus but he would not hurt his best friend. _Her_ on the other hand…

Remus seemed to fear the same as he glanced quickly at her under the growling glare of the towering figure.

'How could you do this Remus?' Sirius' voice was dangerously low and Hermione did not envy the werewolf in the slightest as she flashed her eyes to the long hallway to the stairs. She had only heard Sirius call his friend by his real name on rare occasions, and realized this was no time for pet names. Forcing down the hysterical giggle at the ridiculous pun, Hermione took one last glance at the sleeping boy inside the room. Remus nodded briefly at her and his eyes flashed quickly back to the man with his fists so close to his throat.

'It's not what you think, Padfoot,' the older man tried to reason with him but his patronizing tone sent the already fuming Sirius into what Hermione could only describe as a growling animal. She was reminded forcefully of how dangerous he could really be and began to tiptoe ever so slowly away from the snarling figure. She had crept halfway down the hall, the blood pounding in her ears almost drowning out the furious hiss of Sirius' disbelieving scolding. Before the trembling girl could take another step, Remus risked a glance at her as a groaning floorboard sounded under her latest step.

Hermione didn't have to turn around to know that the Animagus had heard the ancient wood under her hesitant feet. The rumbling growl she heard behind her was enough to send her racing down the hallway, Remus' urgent calls at her back. The heavy pound behind her was like the wind at her back before a stocky figure sent her skidding across the hallway to the other staircase as a curse grazed her cheek.

'Oh no you don't!' she heard Molly all but scream as she was waiting at the bottom of the staircase and the residual curse resulted in her being slammed into the wall painfully. Hermione was left with no choice but to attempt to battle up the next flight of stairs and could almost feel Sirius' hot breath on her neck. She barely flinched as she hurtled up the stairs two at a time, the steel weight of fear in her stomach weighing her down.

_She had run for so long that her lungs felt starved. As the curse sent her spinning, crashing, falling; she felt the air leave her. The threats and fists that followed opened the black spots in her vision to a dark, cold curtain of night as they caught her once again._

As a hardened grip around her ankle sent her tumbling onto the wooden staircase, she saw those torturous obsidian spots that reminded her so much of _his_ eyes. A wave of immense panic broke over her as strong hands gripped her thighs and she let out a strangled gasp, kicking out desperately. A low groan was followed the quick release of her legs and she scrambled up the remaining stairs. She rounded the corner onto the third story of the house and a sound akin to a barking cough was heard behind her. Hermione barely offered the man a glance as she saw him doubled over in the stairwell. A sliver of a triumphant smile crept into the corners of her lips before she saw the now black eyes of her assailant raise to hers. Any color that was left in her face disappeared as she watched him slowly straighten and almost leisurely begin to walk towards her. The smile that quickly dropped from her lips was replaced with a predatory smirk on Sirius Black's face. Hermione's heart raced and with every slow, deliberate step that he took towards her, she scrambled further down the shadowy hall until she realized why he was stalking her like his prey. _She was trapped._

She had backed herself into a dead end, with no wand to defend herself or to apparate with. His steely gaze never left her as he cast a shielding charm which both Remus and Molly ran head long into as they ran after him. Her last hope of savior was gone as the threatening man reached the top of the stairs. A shaky hand attempted some way of steadying her as she palmed the wall beside her. She could hear a low rumbling sound coming from Sirius' chest and frantically looked around her for some kind of escape. His laughter rang out behind her as she tumbled into the library and slammed the door shut behind her. Running out of options as she heard the measured, echoing strides down the hallway; her trembling fingers turned the lock to the heavy wooden door.

A flash of red caught her eye and suddenly time started to stall, her surroundings moving in slow motion. She had bled before on many occasions, so the sight of the crimson trail down her arm was not new to her. However, she thought numbly, she had never felt what it was like to have her shoulder split open by someone she still loved dearly. The curse that Molly had sent had been a bitter one by the looks of the ragged gash marring her pale skin. A dark, red tattoo was slowly snaking along her white tank top and she found that her lungs would no longer comply with the automaticity of breathing. With no other alternative, she was forced to watch the ruby liquid drip rhythmically to the wood beneath her slippered feet as she took in raspy breaths.

The resonating crash of the door being magically unlocked sent her stumbling sharply across the room and back into reality. Hermione did not even glance up at the man whose form cast a dark shadow across her. She knew what she would see, had she lifted her vacant eyes to his. She just hoped he would get it over with quickly. The fear of the unknown was all that encompassed her. How would someone you betrayed go about hurting you? Would the force of their wand hurt more than their words? More than the look on their face? The numbing sting of her shoulder barely crossed her mind as she fought to ignore the recent memories of her loved ones faces.

_After time, the fear of being tortured by death eaters left her. She knew her purpose, Blake's eyes ever present behind her often swollen lids. Ron's bashful smile always level on her conscience; she did not need to fear what they would do to her as long as she could remember them. She came to learn what each of her captors were capable of and slowly, the pain was nearly bearable; the sneers on their faces almost comical as they failed to break her._

'Giving up so soon, kitten?' the low grumble of Sirius Black filled the room as the door slammed shut behind him with the flick of his wand. She could hear Remus banging erratically at the door and forced the memory of Blake's parallel knock back to the very depths of her memory. She did not answer him and the man she had once called a friend, circled her slowly like a wolf with its prey. She watched the movement of his muscled legs beneath the black slim jeans and registered just how much of a predator he had truly become. _Protecting his loved ones against the big bad wolf,_ Hermione contemplated wryly. As a wave of exhaustion hit her, she let out a small snort at the ridiculous notion that _she_ was the wolf as she trembled in his very presence.

'Something _funny?'_ he hissed incredulously, his slate eyes narrowing further. Shaking his head at the girl in front of him, he struggled with self control. As Hermione raised her swimming eyes to his, he saw her cringe lightly as if what she saw had hurt her.

'Yes this is exceptionally amusing,' she grumbled quietly and watched as the wand in Sirius' hand twitched impatiently. The man frowned at her use of vocabulary. Since when did death eaters comment on how _amusing_ a situation was? Once a bookworm always a bookworm he supposed. Only now the know-it-all was swapping 'Howarts a History' for 'Beginners Guide to becoming a Despicable Human Being'. Drawing his eyes away from her crestfallen face he studied his godson's best friend. He had once called her the brightest witch of her age. Sirius felt his chest rumble as the notion that intelligence did not include morals or loyalty. The pale witch may know the theory behind a trustworthy disposition, but she sure as hell hadn't put it into practice. Clenching his jaw as his eyes ran over her trembling form, he was annoyed to find he couldn't quite feel satisfaction at the deep gash at her shoulder. The raw, metallic smell of blood met his heightened senses and he tried to pull himself together. The fluttering of her eyelashes over her porcelain cheeks was like a hand squeezing his hardened heart as she tried to stare him down.

_She killed two of her best friends,_ he forced himself to remember, _she nearly killed Harry._

'I'm not scared of you,' Hermione finally whispered, the break in her voice suggesting otherwise and Sirius felt the corner of his mouth pull slightly. The fury that had lapsed briefly came back with a vengeance as the girl placed her hand to her blood soaked forearm. He knew all too well what he would find on her pale skin. His gaze flicked back to her clenched jaw and watched her swallow visibly as she saw what he knew was fury etched on his face.

'No?' he questioned, his voice low as he took at step towards her.

'If I had my wand-' she started and chewed her lip as she watched the muscles in his forearm flicker with the clench of his fingers over his own wand. Cocking his head to the side slightly he smiled at her and it was not one of amusement.

'That's a shame,' his voice was low as he twirled the piece of wood between his long fingers. They did not show a sign of a tremble she noticed grudgingly and forced her own shaking hands into fists. As she stood there slowly dripping blood and standing at least a head shorter than the man before her, she supposed she didn't pose a very imposing figure. A continued knocking on the heavy wood of the door was followed again by Remus' muffled scolding of Sirius. Molly hadn't said a word Hermione realized and screwed her nose up accordingly as the sting of hurt pricked her eyes.

'You're not going to kill me,' she whispered before she realized what she had said. Sirius was a cold, intimidating man when he wanted to be; but he was not a murderer.

'No?' he said again, sure if he brought up what he really wanted to say, he would not be able to stop. The anger was stewing with every word of Remus' as he pleaded with Sirius to let him in. Why was he standing up for this traitor? He had heard Molly's furious repetition of his mother's praise of Hermione, and it made him sick.

'Not in cold blood,' Hermione almost whispered as the look on his face almost made her reconsider this statement. Sirius took another step towards her and she found that she could not longer move. Not because she didn't want to, but because her lower back was hard up against a hard wooden desk in the middle of the library. From this close, she could see every little crease at the bridge of his nose as he struggled for composure.

'Oh I can assure you that my blood is anything but cold,' Sirius almost growled and another step toward her caused Hermione to push back painfully into the table behind her. She could feel the heat radiating from him and had never seen him play the part of marauder so well, feeling horrible like a mouse in the jaws of a wolf. His sharp canines were just scarcely in her sight as he glowered down at her and saw a flash of animalistic demeanor in the silvery depths of his eyes. Hermione licked her lips nervously at the pure masculine expanse of his chest shrouded her vision.

'And it appears, against my latest impression of you,' his growl had lowered to a rumble. A hiss escaped Hermione lips as Sirius ran a slow and torturous path over her wounded shoulder with his thumb. He ran the warm liquid between his forefinger and thumb, his searing gaze not once leaving hers.

'That you are not as frozen as I imagined a death eater to be.'

Hermione flinched as his words seared her broken heart like a brand. She placed her palms on his solid chest and pushed back roughly. She had let her guard down for too long. The sudden movement caught Sirius off guard and a growl ripped through his chest. He tried to quickly regain the space between them but Hermione pulled herself away from the desk and put a more favorable distance from his fiery temper. Shaking her head she tried to convince herself she believed he was not the person he was imprisoned for being.

'You wouldn't.'

Sirius almost laughed as he ran his hand through his hair, 'No Hermione that would be you, wouldn't it?' Her name was like acid on his tongue, leaving a bittersweet taste in his mouth. 'You are the only cold blooded _murderer_ in this room.'

As the faces of the death eaters she had helped bring down flashed before her eyes, she did not offer him a reply. She could not honestly say she had given them all a fair chance to defend themselves before she had destroyed them like they had tried to destroy her. Lifting her chin slightly, her eyes flashed. She would not give him the satisfaction of begging for his forgiveness; there was nothing to forgive. The patriotic look that flashed across Hermione's darkened gaze was like a knife through his stomach. He knew she had played a role in killing Ron and Blake, but had at least expected her to try and deny it. She was more of a threat that he had initially thought.

'I'm done playing your game, Sirius,' Hermione flicked her eyes to the door to avoid his gaze, 'Give up this territorial ruse and unlock the door.' When she did not hear a reply, she assumed he realized she had caught him out. Sure, he was angry, but that did not mean he was going to hurt her. _No_, she thought bitterly. It took much more than anger to want –_need-_ to hurt somebody. Turning slightly, she ran her fingers over a dusty bookshelf. Not hearing any indication of Sirius moving to unlock the door, she continued.

'Your understandably upset,' she sniffed, reading the title of a thick book. 'But I have work to do and your ridiculous charade is becoming tiresome.' She knew she was pushing it, but she didn't care. Glancing over her shoulder, Sirius had an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes were blank and his breathing had increased.

Hermione noticed the limp hold he had on his wand began to stride towards him resolutely.

_Just call me the dog whisperer, _a small smile played on her lips as she realized how ridiculous her earlier fear was. Sirius had nothing but a loud bark and sharp teeth. A figurative smack on the nose was all that was needed to turn the growling wolf into a timid puppy. Sirius had still not moved an inch and Hermione's new found confidence left her irritated with his noncompliance.

'Sirius,' she warned, unsettled by the way his hands appeared to shake; the muscle in his jaw flickering severely at the sound of her voice. 'I need to check on Harry.'

Hermione had hoped that reminding him of his godson would stir him into action and she was not wrong. Before she could consider the grave mistake of mentioning Harry's name, Sirius' black eyes snapped to her.

_Crap._

The air was knocked out of her as she was slammed into the door that Remus began pounding on harder and Sirius pulled his lips back in a snarl. His fingers gripped her shoulders so tightly that she felt black spots dancing in her vision. Her heart dropped as she realized that his noncompliance was not because he would not hurt her. It was because he was fighting himself not to.

'_Work to do?'_ he seethed, his warm breath tickling her cheeks as the fury etched in his face transformed his entire character. 'Did your new friends teach you how to kill without a wand?'

His fingers pressed into her wound and she bit back a cry, the black spots expanding. Throwing her roughly away from the door, she stumbled and had to clutch onto the heavy desk to break her fall.

'Because I will be dead before you lay eyes on Harry again.'

Hermione had no doubt that in that moment he meant every word. She did not move as the tip of Sirius' wand sparked ominously at his side.

'You may have been able to slaughter Ron,' Sirius' voice was laced with venom and he could not contain it any longer. A year's worth of disgust and betrayal finally broke through his thin resolve.

'You may think that by taking Blake's life that you will be standing by Voldemort's side beside my beloved cousin,' he spat, 'but he will kill you like every other mudblood he comes by!'

Hermione felt every word wrap further around her throat, the never before heard _mudblood_ left Sirius' lips and knocked the air out of her chest. Her injured arm had become heavy at her side but the pain numbed in comparison to the sharpness of his words. The thin piece of wood was slammed down on bookshelf beside Sirius as he stalked towards her, his hands clenching and unclenching. Pulling her face roughly to make her look up at him, his voice was dangerously quiet.

'Did you enjoy seeing them die, Hermione?'

The black spots in her vision darkened to a blank band of fury wrapping around her memories. Her breath quickened until she was breathing as quickly as Sirius. Her palms burned and she felt her eyes glaze over as the darkness began to take her.

'Did their blood on your hands make it worth the tattoo he defiled your skin with?' Sirius' voice shook as he clenched the side of her face harder, not letting himself be swayed by the glassy eyed beauty before him. 'Do you laugh about how Blake was so in love with you when you fu-'

Hermione barely recalled lifting her fist before the smack of flesh meeting flesh sent Sirius faltering backward, a red bruise expanding on his cheek. Her breath came so fast she felt a wave of dizziness shroud her vision before she leapt forward, a year of defending herself coming back to her in an instant. It took Sirius a moment to react and Hermione knocked the solid man to the ground, her fist connecting with his jaw painfully before he seized her wrists tightly. The animagus in him reacted badly to this attack and he spun her around sharply, teeth bared. They scrambled and crashed around the room, each furious, fighting for control. Hermione landed her knee in Sirius' stomach sharply before she was rendered completely immobile. Sirius' chest pressed hard into hers, her wrists tightly in his grasp. Closing her eyes she rasped in a ragged gasp and clenched her jaw tightly waiting for the fist to connect with her face, the blow to the stomach. But none of it came. Opening her eyes she half expected to see a grinning death eater playing some sick game with her. What she saw was enough to throw her tumbling over the edge she had been balancing dangerously on for so long.

The black eyes of Sirius black were now a cloudy gray as they flitted across her face. He recognized the resolute expression on her face when she closed her eyes. The quivering lip the only indication that she was not completely prepared for the pain she expected to pursue. A raw emotion pulled involuntarily in his chest as he recognized the same tactics used by many in Azkaban before they were stripped of their happy memories. _She had been tortured_. A single tear slipped from her chocolate depths and ran a burning path down her porcelain cheek.

'Please,' she barely whispered. She needed the once blissful memories of this house, this man, to resort back to when she left. Otherwise she would lose everything. He did not need to hear her plead for him not to hurt her; he was already loosening her wrists. Sirius stepped away from her sharply and the girl slumped to the floor, her eyes once again squeezed tightly shut. Sirius swallowed loudly, a battle going on inside his head.

A loud bang echoed through the room as Remus was finally able to work around the impassable locking charm that Sirius had performed. He stood wide eyed in the door way, taking in the girl slumped against the bookcase. Remus' eyes flashed to Sirius, ready to reprimand him before he stopped suddenly. The hollow look on his best friend's face was one he had only seen once before. The first time he had seen Sirius since his return from Azkaban; the years of loneliness echoed in his eyes.

Remus walked hesitantly towards Hermione and crouched slightly, placing a hand on the trembling girl's arm. She flinched away from him and out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw Sirius cringe. Turning his accusing gaze to the escaped convict, he had made up his mind.

'She stays here.'

**Sorry this was a super long scene for something so small…but I really wanted to get across how many conflicting emotions are going on between these two. I'm verrrry tired so there may be some mistakes in this. I'm not completely happy with it so may come back to it soon. Let me know what you think x**


End file.
